


黄金分割

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198
Summary: 他是我的维纳斯，有着完美的比例，完美的性格，完美的脸。我忍不住想要将他定格，封存，据为己有。而他，也深深地迷恋着我。





	1. 箱

土方蜷缩在行李箱里，呼吸着箱子里带着麝香味的浑浊空气，后穴中银时真人倒模的按摩棒兢兢业业地震动着，熟悉的形状顶着他敏感的肠道，为他带来一波又一波快感狂潮。被乳夹夹着的乳头又疼又痒，让他只想伸手狠狠地蹂躏一番，可奈何双手被红绳束缚在了身后。一指粗的红绳在那汗津津的白嫩皮肤上留下了微红的凹痕，让那一身紧实肌肉更显肉感，也禁止了土方一切活动。

箱子不断被拖行着，任何震颤和颠簸对他来说都只会加剧快感。而外面的嘈杂更是让他羞愧不已——要是有谁打开箱子，一定会看见他这个本应保护市民的警局副长连自己都保护不了，像个玩具一样被捆好塞上性玩具装进箱子的狼狈样子。

土方羞愧地闭上了双眼，视觉的缺失却增强了听力，路人交谈的声音隐约飘进他的耳朵里。

“……好变态……”。  
“听说…………”  
“你看那个人……”

被快感冲昏头脑的土方不禁觉得他是在赤身裸体地走着街上，而那些声音化作一个个人影盘绕在他身边指指点点。他挣扎着想要遮掩一下身体，却只能让绳子陷入皮肉更深，身上的玩具也因此被扯动，给土方带来了更多快感。在这极度的羞耻感中，土方夹着腿迎来了高潮。可尿道里的串珠使他又品尝了一次精液回流的痛楚，而口中的口球让他连咬紧牙关，不让呻吟声泄出去都做不到。

土方睁开含着泪水的朦胧双眼，透过拉链望着箱子外光怪陆离的景象，一个个模糊的影像徘徊在箱外，明明刚刚才高潮过，他的身体却还在叫嚣着渴求更多性爱。现在的他急需银时肉体和精神上的双层抚慰。

银时站在爱情旅馆的房间里，猩红的眸子死死地盯着那个黑色的行李箱和上面深色的水痕，薄唇不禁勾起了一抹微笑。他打开了那个二十八寸的旅行箱，他的珍宝，他的模特，他的恋人，正蜷缩在里面。土方浑身都泛着绯红，白皙皮肤上亮晶晶的汗水是花瓣上的露水，被汗水打湿的柔顺黑发贴在额头上——好一朵出水蔷薇。

银时把有些脱力的土方从箱子里拉到床上，让土方骑在他腿上说，“小十四今天表现真不错，就奖励宝贝你自己骑上来吧，小十四最喜欢骑乘了，不是吗？” 说完银时便帮他解开了所有束缚。

土方骑在银时身上，身上还留有暗色的勒痕，后穴卖力地吸吮着那根他渴求已久的肉棒，结实的腰臀追逐着快感不断摆动，身前的肉棒则像坏了的水龙头一样流着精液，乳白的浊液随着身体的摆动溅得到处都是。土方的上半身也没闲着，他双手抱着银时的头，把自己红肿的乳尖送进银时嘴里，钴蓝的凤眼里噙满了生理性泪水，蔷薇色的薄唇微微敞开，露出嫣红的舌来。

土方卖力地用后穴吸吮着银时的肉棒，他的脑海一片混沌，一心只想要榨出银时的精液来填满他空虚的身体。湿软火热的肠肉不断亲吻，挤压，吸吮着肉棒，让银时爽得眼冒金星，而当土方把自己送上高潮之后，痉挛般紧绞的穴肉瞬间让银时缴械投降。

如愿吃到精液的土方回了回神，脑子也清明起来。我到底是怎么变成这副样子的？他思考起来。

好像是……三个月之前……


	2. 执

银时血红的眸子死死地盯着工作台上的硅胶假手，那是他花了几天时间，细细雕刻，染色而成的，皮肤纹路栩栩如生，甚至还能隐约看见青筋，连指纹都清晰可见。工作台上还零散地堆着一些有关解剖，素描，雕塑的书籍，黑色玻璃的表面倒映着台面上的物品。

银时把那只手捧到面前细细端详，却皱起了眉。毫无美感，银时想，手指应该纤长有力才对，手掌也太厚了，简直是垃圾！银时把那只手扯成两段扔在地上，又踩了两脚，断手在地上滚了几圈，滚进了地上那一大堆破碎的假肢里。紧接着，银时又一把把桌子上所有书籍物品全部扫到地上。

银时扯着自己的头发痛苦哀嚎起来，一向自诩天才的他一心想要完成黄金比例的假肢，可无论他如何尝试，找模特倒模，计算比例，甚至拿自己当模特，那些假肢都不完美，仿佛缺了什么一样。

银时抬头看了一眼角落里的断臂维纳斯像，不禁狂笑起来，当年还以为自己能成为给维纳斯接上双臂的人。简直可笑！连只手都做不好，真是痴心妄想。可模特本身就不完美，就像黑麦种不出土豆一样，以他们为蓝本又怎么能做出完美的黄金比例的假肢呢？

银时正心灰意冷时，门铃突然响了，紧接着便是急促的砸门声和低沉的怒吼声。银时踢开了地上堆积的假肢，踢拉着拖鞋走向了门口。银时推开门，准备接受半夜被他狂笑吵醒的邻居的狂暴怒火，却在看见对方时愣住了。

来者有着白皙的皮肤，细长的眉毛，钴蓝色的凤眼，高挺的鼻梁，蔷薇色的薄唇，以及一副几近完美的身材。银时盯着他，仿佛能隔着那有些可笑的蛋黄酱睡衣看见他那被白嫩皮肤包裹的柔美肌肉一样。银时忽视了那双钴蓝色凤眼里盈满的怒火，拉住这位他素未谋面的邻居的双手，说道“这不是邻居家的小多串嘛，来给阿银我当模特吧！”

“你他妈的有病吧！半夜不睡觉在这怪笑，再扰民老子拘留了你！”，被称为多串的男人揪着银时的领子怒吼道，可银时却只觉得他的声音真好听，好想把他拘禁起来，让他变成只能为自己歌唱的囚鸟。

“小多串不要害羞嘛。”银时伸手抓住土方的上臂捏了一把，形状完美，手感不错，让他更加坚定了要这位“小多串”做他模特的想法。

“谁他妈的是多串啊！老子叫土方十四郎！”  
盛怒之下的土方也没有丧失警觉，他敏锐地发现银时家里到处都是零落的假肢。而银时凌乱的白发，布满血丝的眼睛和疯癫的举止，都十分可疑。朦胧的睡意顿时烟消云散，土方的大脑开始快速运转，他迅速回忆起了这个古怪的邻居应该是叫坂田银时。不过这家伙要真是自己一直追查的杀人犯就有趣了，碎尸杀人狂居然住在警局副长隔壁，这可真像个冷笑话。

因为被我撞破所以要杀人灭口吗？土方想。发光二极管射出的惨白光线照在客厅里堆积如山的假肢上，在微微泛黄的墙壁上留下了诡异的阴影，而墙壁上更是有着不少泼溅的痕迹。地上还有不少奇怪的工具，空气中弥漫着刺鼻的塑胶味和消毒水味。这诡异的画面倒映在土方那双钴蓝眸子里，让他不禁觉得自己闯进了杀人狂的作案现场。

土方假意答应银时，顺从地被拉进玄关，双眼却一直在侦查环境。两人刚一走进客厅，土方突然发难，一记扫堂腿把银时绊倒在地，可银时还死死抓着土方的手，土方便也被拽倒在地。土方挣扎着跪起身，用没被银时抓住的手扯住银时的卷毛，一记头锤狠狠地砸在银时鼻子上。银时吃痛松了手，却被土方几击重拳砸在头上，连续熬了好几夜的银时吃了这几记重拳，彻底昏了过去。

昏阙的银时被猛烈的强光刺醒了，强烈的光线刺得他头晕眼花，双手也被两幅银镯子拷在椅子扶手上。头上的伤处也胀痛得不行。而导致他这幅境地的罪魁祸首，正悠闲地坐在对面翻阅着卷宗。见银时醒来，土方用他那钴蓝的凤眼狠狠地剜了银时一眼，将摊开的卷宗推到银时面前，开口问道，“还记得这个女孩吗？”


	3. 黑天使

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卑微配图，啥时候才能有大佬垂怜，给我整个插图啊？

“你放干了她的血，把她锯成块，又给她缝上了翅膀。” 土方的手狠狠地拍在卷宗上，他的声音因愤怒而颤抖，双眼里燃着熊熊怒火。土方指着卷宗里那张蓝底证件照说道，“她今年才刚毕业！秋天就要去东京上大学了，可你就这么毁了她！”土方越说越激动，他腾地一下站起来，一脚踩在桌子上扯住了银时的领子。

“喂，喂，小多串别这么暴躁嘛。阿银我可不认识这姑娘啊！”看着土方那张放大了的俊脸，银时却开始幻想如果被吊在那的是土方会是怎样的一副美景了。这家伙身材这么好，连用假肢替换不完美的肢体都不用，肯定会是一只完美的被铁锁束缚的，面带微笑的黑翼天使。

“6月24号晚上你在干嘛？还有你家里那些东西怎么解释？”土方继续逼问道。

银时脸上露出了一个标准的职业假笑，“阿银我是假肢制造师，家里有些假肢不是很正常的吗？再说，小多串这样随便打人抓人，乡下的奶奶会伤心哦。”

银时那副事不关己的语气使土方勃然大怒，“你他妈少给老子胡搅蛮缠！信不信老子一枪崩了你！”土方怒吼道。可那双猩红的眸子却十分平静，还带着几分玩味，却唯独没有对受害人的同情，被这样的眼神盯着，即便是土方这样经验丰富的刑警也不禁感觉后背发凉。在他还是那个刚毕业的稚嫩警校生时，土方曾见过这样的眼神出现在那个带着满面笑容描述他如何吃掉自己受害者的连环杀手身上——毫无同情心，同理心，充满了生命对法律的漠视。

直觉告诉土方，面前这个笑嘻嘻的卷毛是个危险人物，可直觉同样告诉他，这家伙也许能帮上忙。毕竟目前警方连作案动机都不清楚，唯一掌握的线索就是那些被随意丢弃的尸块和被吊在废弃工厂里的“黑天使”。犯人没留下任何蛛丝马迹，也没有向警方挑衅。这起恶性杀人分尸案完全是一团迷，土方手里只有那份不甚可靠的罪犯侧写。

正当土方思考如何向银时开口时，银时看着卷宗里的照片说道，“不过这家伙还蛮好笑的，为了黄金分割把这姑娘的手砍掉换成假肢……”

土方打断了银时的话，“黄金分割？什么意思？”

“黄金分割就是把一个东西切两半，两边的比值为0.618，这家伙是按照黄金分割分的尸，为了黄金分割却破坏了人体的完整性，还把臀部丢掉了，真是舍本逐末。”

土方听到银时的话眼前一亮，“坂田先生，请您务必和警方配合办案。”他边说边解开了银时的手铐。

“阿银我可是很忙的”银时揉了揉刚刚获得自由的手腕，便用小指掏起了鼻孔。

“如果您协助办案，我会帮您申请奖金。”最近局里经费怪紧张的，如果不够就拿自己的工资补上吧，办案要紧，办案要紧，土方默默想。

“奖金可是好东西，不过阿银我还有一个要求，小十四你得做我的模特。”一直渴求的完美模特如今送到了眼前，还有求于自己，银时心里乐开了花，默默盘算起该怎么好好利用这次机会。

“好！”土方不假思索地答应了银时的要求，双方迅速达成了协议，从第二天开始，直到破案之前，由土方负责担任银时的人体模特，而银时则帮他分析犯人的动机和心理，以及犯人所使用的假肢和工具。

心满意足的两人各自回了家，土方在终于找到迷案头绪的喜悦睡了几周以来第一个好觉，而银时则在终于找到他的“维纳斯”的喜悦中一直兴奋到了天空泛起鱼肚白的时候。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一点点冰恋情结，注意避雷。

当清晨的第一缕阳光照上土方的脸，那双锐利的蓝色凤眼顿时睁开了。行事规则如高铁时刻表一般的他，迎来了每日例行的短暂放纵时间。土方拿起润滑剂熟练地给自己做了润滑和扩张，随即把一个男用按摩棒纳入后穴，按摩棒带来的饱胀感让他舒服得闷哼出声。随着开关开启的清脆卡哒声，土方的身子随着按摩棒的震动重重地跌回床上。

 

土方已经患上性瘾五年了，巨大的压力和繁重的工作使他每天都会被强烈且难以排解的性欲所折磨，而症状也不断随着时间加深。一开始只要射精一次便能满足的身体，渐渐无法被阴茎高潮所安抚，而不应期对他来说更是一种残酷的折磨。于是，羞于就医的他匿名网购了按摩棒，用连绵不断的前列腺高潮平息焚身的欲火。

 

土方夹紧了按摩棒，一双修长的双手也在身上不断游走，轻柔的触碰都能给他带来强烈的快感，令他不禁呻吟出声，白皙紧实的小腹上沾满了流出的精液和前列腺液。他那被快感冲昏的大脑迷迷糊糊地想着，现在症状越来越严重，自慰的时间也越来越长了……再这样下去，以后连上班都做不到了吧……

 

银时发现自己来到了那间他曾在土方向他展示的卷宗里见过的废弃工厂。空气中弥漫的美妙血腥味令他的瞳孔放大，呼吸也粗重了起来。半空中吊着的不再是那个纤细的女孩，而是土方那劲瘦健美的身躯，披着漆黑羽翼的土方被切成一段一段，用铁链链接吊在空中，那张俊美的脸上还带着微笑，可那双钴蓝的双眼已经失去神采，变得像玻璃珠一样。

 

银时情不自禁地走向他俊美的黑天使，而被锁缚的天使挣开了锁链，飞进了他怀里。银时捧着那颗漂亮的脑袋，轻轻地吻上那尚有余温的蔷薇色双唇，宛如大号牵线木偶的土方乖顺地靠在银时怀里，他的躯体温热柔软，却透着死亡的寂静。

 

银时牵着锁链，抱着他的黑天使跳起了轻快的华尔兹。随着锁链叮当作响，土方顺从地跳出优美的舞步，黑色的羽毛也随着动作不断飘落，再被银时踩得粉碎。

 

这一定是勾引我堕落的黑天使，银时想。

 

纵使没了生命的活力，可那柔美的肌肉线条，光洁白皙的皮肤，都在无声地诱惑着他。银时吞了口口水，将手伸向土方那挺翘的臀瓣，指尖传来的弹滑触感诱惑着他继续行动。掰开那两片臀瓣，泛着粉色的小穴便映入银时猩红的双眼，寂静的工厂里回响着银时粗重的呼吸声。

 

坚硬如铁的小银时承载着从全身汇聚来的血液，缓慢而坚定地破开柔软的肉穴。湿软的肠肉轻轻包裹着狰狞的肉棒，给银时带来了无上的快感。银时狠狠地钳住土方，发狠地冲撞着那个柔嫩的肉穴，土方的肢体也随着动作不断摆动，和铁链一起撞击着地面，发出哐哐的响声。

 

铁链砸在地上的声音越来越大，慢慢变成了敲打铁门的声音，把银时从春梦中惊醒。

 

“什么嘛，原来是梦啊……”银时撇了撇嘴抱怨道。打开手机一看，已经十点半了——足足比他和土方越好的时间晚了一个半小时。砸门的声音还没有停止，如果银时还不去应门，也许土方会把铁门拆掉硬闯进来也说不定。银时回味着梦里的土方，草草地撸了出来。他随意套上衣服便挠着一头蓬乱的卷发走向门口。

 

“喂，小十四是到了发情期吗？这么暴躁？”银时那懒洋洋的口气和惺忪的睡眼明示着主人的懒散与不守时，土方只觉得血压在不断升高。

 

“谁他妈在发情啊！你他娘的知不知道现在几点啊？”那双钴蓝色的双眼似乎能喷出火焰一般，好像下一秒就要把银时烧成灰烬。

 

可银时却还是一副满不在乎的样子，他抓过土方的小臂，把人拉进玄关，“好了，好了，开始吧。”

 

银时把怒气未消的土方拉进工作室，纵使不是第一次见这一地假肢，土方还是觉得后颈一阵发凉，更别说那阵刺鼻的塑胶味和隐约从卧室传来的石楠花香味，更是让土方感到浑身不自在。

 

“把衣服都脱了吧。”银时坐在椅子上漫不经心地说。

 

土方瞪大了眼睛，那表情活像挨了一拳，又像是受了奇耻大辱一样。

 

“阿银我是做假肢的诶，你不脱衣服怎么给我当模特啊？”猩红的眼睛里带着戏谑的笑意，调笑的话里却带着肯定的意味——他确信土方不会因为个人耻辱而放弃任何有可能帮助破案的信息。

 

那双被中分刘海半遮着的眼睛暗了下去，脑内挣扎一番之后，土方便咬着牙，攥着拳，狠狠地瞪了银时一眼。那屈辱的眼神几乎把银时看硬了，恨不得现在就把精液射到那张俊美的脸上，让白浊从光洁的额头流下，划过那双不屈的眼睛。而这个眼神同样代表，这个强硬的男人，第一次向银时屈服了，而这不会是最后一次，银时笃定。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

土方那副含羞带怒的样子让银时兴奋不已，而他不情愿地脱衣服的样子，对银时来说更是不亚于一场火辣的脱衣舞。想要占有面前这个人，想要侵犯他，想要让那张俊美的脸因为痛苦和欢愉在迷乱中扭曲，种种想法不断在银时脑海中浮现，当他回过神来时，土方身上只剩下一条内裤了。

 

银时端详着眼前的男人，五官清秀，皮肤白皙，一头柔顺的黑发梳成整齐的中分，四肢修长，肌肉紧实，可这幅充满着成熟魅力的躯体上，却套着一条有些可笑的蛋黄酱内裤。印着蛋黄酱的三角裤紧紧地包裹着土方的臀部，露出一个令人遐想的曲线，比梦里还要翘呢，银时想。银时看了看那条内裤，露出了一个嘲讽的笑，“警官大人，您多大了？还穿这种东西？”

 

轻浮的提问换来了土方恶狠狠的瞪视，那足以让不少穷凶极恶的犯人打寒颤的冰冷眼神，对银时却毫无作用。银时站起身，带着那副招牌的轻浮微笑，走向土方。

 

本能感知到危险的土方不自觉地退了半步，却被银时捉住了手腕。银时用双手轻轻摩挲着土方的皮肤，他顿时明白了什么叫“肤如凝脂”，指尖传来的嫩滑触感让他惊叹不已，而这身肌肉线条更是比他昨夜梦中的还要优美。银时握着土方的手臂细细端详，这简直是他见过的最完美的手了——皮肤细腻白皙，肌肉紧实而有力。完美的手臂一向是个难题，不止银时无法做出完美的手臂，众多雕刻家也无法为断臂的维纳斯接上双臂。

 

而现在，那个在梦里诱惑他的黑翼天使正站在他面前。与梦境不同的是，这幅躯体充满了生命的活力，握着土方的手臂甚至能感到来自他的心脏的缓慢而又沉稳的搏动。银时带着薄茧的双手慢慢在土方身上游走，试探性的抚摸渐渐染上了色气的意味，现在，轮到他诱惑土方了。

 

色情的抚摸渐渐唤醒了情欲，土方的理智大喊着想要逃离，可早已沉溺于情欲的身体却擅自享受着渴望已久的抚摸。而银时下身撑起的大帐篷更如一记重锤砸在了他脆弱的理智上。想要被填满，想要被侵犯，想要不断高潮，早上的自慰远远不够，他的身体在尖叫着渴求更多……土方的理智一点点滑进欲望的泥潭，钴蓝色的眸子里也染上了情欲，他的身体擅自活动着，不住地把敏感带往银时手里送。而当银时含住土方胸前嫩红的乳尖吸吮起来时，土方彻底沦为了欲望的傀儡。

 

银时胯间那拉斯普廷般的巨物如磁铁一样吸住了土方的视线，这种大小，会捅破内脏吧……，土方不禁浮想起来，可是肠道好痒，好想被填满，这东西一定能把我填得满满的吧……

 

土方看着银时的眼神宛如一个毒瘾发作的瘾君子见到了毒品一样，感到不对劲的银时却更兴奋了，禁欲派的警官大人居然有着这样的一面。

 

土方扑倒了银时，骑在银时身上胡乱地撕扯着他的衣服，钴蓝的凤眼里满溢着欲望，宛若一只发情的野兽，三下两下就把银时的衣服撕成了碎片，银时也借机把土方身上最后的遮羞布扯了下来。土方挺翘的臀部随着动作不断蹭着银时的硬挺，小银时前端流出的清液把土方的臀瓣都弄得湿漉漉的。银时抓住在他身上作乱的土方，腰部发力，一翻身反压住了土方。银时捏着土方的下巴，吻上那两片蔷薇色的唇，完全勃起的小银时也随着他的动作不断在土方小腹上涂抹着清液。

 

亲吻有效地缓解了土方焚身的欲火，他停止了挣扎，眯着眼睛享受起这个温柔的吻来。眼见土方不再挣扎，银时松开了制服土方的手，把手慢慢摸向土方的后穴。早上自慰时残存的润滑剂使土方的肠道湿滑而柔软，手指刚一进入，饥渴的肠肉便一拥而上，紧紧吸住银时的手指。土方的腰也不安地扭动，想要让银时的手指顶到更舒服的位置。

 

“警官大人还真是饥渴啊，不知道阿银我这根能不能满足您呢。” 银时扶着肉棒，对准了土方那个饥渴的小穴，将近一尺长的小银时上布满了暴起的青筋，呈现出狰狞的黑紫色，看着着实比拉斯普廷那根绝世凶器还要可怕。凶器慢慢没入肠道，火热的软肉一拥而上，紧紧地吸吮起来，土方嘴里也漏出了舒爽的呻吟。

 

狰狞的小银时整根进入了土方的小穴，连穴口的褶皱都被撑平了，土方感觉自己的肠子都要被捅破了，可这强烈的饱胀感同时又让他满足得想流泪。“动啊！”土方不满地嘟囔，他眼里噙着生理性泪水，脚后跟还敲着银时的脊背。

 

银时本来害怕自己的长度会伤到土方，可土方竟然这样撩拨自己，那就别怪阿银我不客气了！银时抱着土方，继续起他在梦中未完成的事业来，狰狞可怕的小银时在土方臀间不断出入，粗大的龟头狠狠地碾过前列腺，爽的土方连脚趾都蜷起来了，肠道紧紧吸绞着渴求已久的肉棒，嘴里也溢出一声声舒爽的呻吟。

 

土方的身子本就敏感，自从患上性瘾，敏感度便更上一重楼。银时近乎粗暴的顶撞很快便把土方送上了高潮，前端颤巍巍地流出精液，肉穴也痉挛般地绞紧。被火热的肠肉这么一绞，银时也低吼着交了货。

 

一番云雨之后，土方体会到了久违的满足感，他感到一直囚禁自己的欲望枷锁仿佛松了一扣，也许这家伙能帮我……土方思索着从衣服口袋里摸出一根烟，熟练地给自己点上。

 

银时则满心都是春梦变成了现实的兴奋，土方不仅是完美的模特，更是绝佳的性爱对象，强大，高傲，且……性欲旺盛。

 

银时牵起土方那只没拿烟的手，虔诚地亲吻起来，用指尖，嘴唇和舌尖一点点丈量着这只手臂，赤红的双眼里写满了痴迷。土方手里的烟头明灭不定地燃烧着，一缕缕青烟被他优雅地吸入肺中，再从那蔷薇色的唇瓣里飘出，缓缓飘向空中。银时也随着烟头明灭的节奏舔舐着土方的手臂。待到香烟燃尽，土方钴蓝色的双眸又恢复了锐利，他盯着银时，缓缓开口道，“现在，轮到您了，坂田先生。”

 

银时笑出了声，“你要找的那家伙是个二流艺术家，而那个女孩，是他的作品。”

 

“艺术家？为什么又说他二流？”土方追问。

 

“土方警官，您看过《查拉斯图拉如是说》吗？”银时带着微笑发问道。

 

“什么乱七八糟的？别给老子耍花招！”土方怒吼，显然，银时的故弄玄虚惹火了他。

 

银时嗤笑了一声，似乎是在笑土方的急躁，“尼采在《查拉斯图拉如是说》里提到过“超人”，而我们的大艺术家正是想用人类的残渣创作超人。”

 

“超人……”土方咀嚼着银时的话思考起来，而银时则转身走进了工作室，甩上了大门。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

一向鄙视理论派的书呆子们的土方破天荒地走进了图书馆，他要看看，那个卷毛混蛋说的《查拉斯图拉如是说》究竟是个什么玩意。

 

土方骨节分明的手指划过一本本厚重的大部头，钴蓝的凤眼扫视着书脊上的一个个烫金大字，“查拉斯图拉……啊，在这里……”

 

土方刚把书抱在怀里，正准备掀开那厚重的封皮时，一个声音打断了他，“副长！您也对哲学感兴趣吗？”

 

那是一个高瘦的青年，穿着一件熨得平平整整的格子衬衫，胸前的口袋里还别着一只金笔，下身则是一条同样一丝不苟的藏青长裤，鼻梁上还架着一副金丝眼镜。乍看上去就像是从哪个大学里走出来的年轻教授。

 

“啊，是右一郎啊？我就随便看看，随便看看。”青年正是档案科的高山右一郎，整个警局几乎没人不喜欢这个温文尔雅的年轻人。因为两人同在警察诗友会，偶尔会交换些和歌和俳句，所以土方对他也颇有好感。

 

“您也喜欢尼采吗？他的句子总是充满激情和张力，让人感觉充满了生命的活力呢！ ”，高山的语气充满了崇敬，双眼里也闪着炽烈的光芒。高山还想继续说下去，可他的手机却响了起来。高山掏出手机看了一眼，向土方道别，“诶呀，不好意思，老婆大人叫我回家了，咱们改天再聊。” 他抱着厚厚的一摞书，脸上洋溢着热恋中的幸福，快步走出图书馆。

 

“激情……吗？”土方笑着摇了摇头，翻开了手里的书。对于警校刑侦系毕业的他来说，尼采那些流溢着激情的诗文般的句子，着实有些晦涩了。在温暖的阳光下，土方微皱着眉头，依着书架，慢慢咀嚼着超人的哲学。

 

“哼，人类对你来说是桥梁吗？被当成应当超越的事物还真有点不爽啊。”土方自言自语道，“那么我们的大艺术家，是不是所谓的超越者呢？”。

*************************************************

土方驱车到达案发现场的时候，现场已经拉起了警戒线。警戒线外密密麻麻围着一圈像闻见血腥味的苍蝇似的记者。见到土方出现，记者们一个个围了上来，不断提出各种跟案情相关的问题，可土方始终冷着一张俊脸，嘴里只有四个字“无可奉告”。

 

“副长！”见到土方过来，一个长相没有任何特点的青年招呼道，“跟那个天使一样，第二个受害者了，这次咱们要抓的怕是个连环杀手。”

 

“山崎，这次是什么？白天使吗？”土方钻过警戒线，跟着山崎向工厂内部走去。

 

“是人鱼。”

 

“确定不是模仿犯吗？”

 

“手段和上次一样，尸体里没有一滴血，切成整齐的块，还有假肢。”

 

土方望了一眼外面那一大群记者，“喂山崎，去把记者赶走，顺便叫局长准备演讲稿，又要对付记者了。” 吩咐完山崎，土方这才开始观察尸体和现场。

 

偌大的废弃厂房里，一个漂亮的女孩趴在生锈的的机床上，苍白的面庞上带着一个诡异的微笑，尸体被整齐地切割成数块，摆成一个弧形，下肢则被替换成了一条弯曲的鱼尾。整个犯罪现场一滴血都没有，也没有任何犯人的痕迹。技侦警察们拿着黑光灯照遍了整个工厂，却连一滴汗都没找到。无奈的土方只得示意收队。

*************************************************

一筹莫展的土方阴着脸坐在办公室里，感受到副长低气压的警员们一个个都噤若寒蝉，生怕被副长当做出气筒。在这恐怖的寂静中，却有一个栗发红眼，身披白大褂的青年带着满不在乎的笑容推开了土方办公室的门。

 

“混蛋土方，你要的验尸报告。”青年拿着文件夹向土方头上砸去，却被土方一扭头躲开了，“切，又失败了啊。”

 

“混蛋总悟！”土方咒骂一声之后一把夺过文件夹翻阅起来，还是和上次一样，被害者被用利器划开颈动脉放干了血液，死后切割成块，除此之外一点有用的信息都没有。

 

土方一拳砸在桌子上，“真就一点线索没有吗？”

 

“我可是连脚趾甲缝都检查了的，土方混蛋。”总悟懒洋洋地回答道，“不过嘛，尸体应该是被冷冻之后切割的”。

 

“冷冻……冰柜或者冷库吗？”土方陷入了沉思。

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

土方趴在银时床上优雅地吞云吐雾，白瓷似的身子大喇喇地露着，上面还带着几分高潮后的潮红和斑斓的青紫吻痕。看着他那副毫不设防的享受神情，银时不由产生了一种被土方嫖了的错觉。自从上次擦枪走火之后，两人便成了默认的炮友关系。不知从什么时候开始，土方每天都堂而皇之地闯进银时家里做爱，讨论案情，偶尔还会蹭顿饭。

这家伙简直是野猫嘛，银时腹诽道，大摇大摆地闯进别人家里，吃你的，喝你的，让你伺候，铲屎，还不让撸。明明做爱的时候一脸痴相，呻吟也是甜腻腻的，结果做完就冷着一张脸，真是一只拔穴无情的小野猫啊！

“话说多串，你是怎么进来的啊？”

土方的声音因为嘴里的香烟有些含糊，但吐字依旧清晰，“哼，只有傻子才会把备用钥匙放门垫下面，还有，老子叫土方十四郎。”

“喂！如果阿银我是傻子的话，那么来求助的小多串是什么呢？白痴吗？”

“切，不过是因为你是个和那犯人脑回路相似的变态而已。”

“哦？阿银我是变态的话，那么刚才像发情的小野猫一样爬上变态的床，扭着屁股向变态求欢，最后被变态干得高潮不断的小多串又是什么呢？大变态？还是色情狂？”明明嘴里说着下流话，可银时的语气却温柔地像调情一样。

“老子才不是多串！”土方又羞又气，白净的脸涨得通红，“信不信把你抓起来啊！”

“哦？阿银我可是良好市民啊，副长大人这是要陷害良好市民？”

土方闭上双眼重整态势，当他再次睁开双眼时，那双钴蓝色的凤眼里的羞愤已经好斗的眼神替代，“强奸罪，如何？”土方翻过身，面向银时半坐在床上，指着自己身上的青紫和红痕说道，他又拉开自己有些红肿的后穴，任由里面分量不小的白浊流出来，“这里还有你的DNA。”你跑不掉的，那双上挑的凤眼如是说。

看着土方那副如同看见猎物掉进蛛网的蜘蛛一般胜券在握的神情，一向懒散的银时也被激起了斗志，“那我就告诉你的部下们，他们敬爱的副长大人在床上到底有多骚。屁股又白又翘，小穴又热又软，吃到肉棒就不肯松口，紧紧地吸着就像讨食的奶猫。乳头也敏感得不行，轻轻一吸就会浑身发抖，下面的小嘴也会咬紧。就连上面的小嘴也棒极了，喉管又嫩又紧，舌头也特别会舔。对了，副长大人还是个被打屁股就能射的骚货。不知道他们听了会不会想和你来一发。”

土方被气得浑身发抖，红霞一路从脸上烧遍了全身，像极了刚刚高潮时的潮红，被臊得说不出话的他怒瞪着银时，额角的青筋也一突一突地跳着。

银时看准机会一把推倒土方，掐灭他口中的香烟丢进床边的烟灰缸里，一口吻上土方光洁的额头。“宝贝儿，你的额头真棒，用精液装饰一下就更美了。”

回过神来的土方怒吼着，狠狠地对银时跨间来了一记膝击，“去死吧！卷毛死变态！” 遭受重击的银时痛的连话都说不出来，双手捂裆蜷缩在床上不住地发抖。

*************************************************

“所以还是什么证据都没有嘛，你们这些税金小偷可真不给力啊！”，银时懒懒散散地抱怨道。遭受重创的银时连卷毛都耷拉了几分，他抓着一只做成草莓造型的马克杯摊在沙发上，杯子里的东西与其说是热茶，不如说是撒了少的可怜的几片茶叶的过饱和糖溶液。他透过杯子上冒出的蒸汽打量着土方肉感十足的大腿，那些结实的肌肉曾让他在腿交时欲仙欲死，不过刚才胯间的剧痛也是拜那些同样的肌肉所赐，还真是一只脾气和品味一样糟糕，一言不合就咬人的野猫啊，银时想。

而坐在对面的土方正用嫌弃的眼神扫视摆满零食的茶几，沙发上懒散的银时，和自己手里那个可笑的草莓杯子，可怜的同款草莓马克杯里装着和银时杯子里同样可怕的物质，那与其说是加了过量蛋黄酱的茶水，不如说是加了一点茶水的蛋黄酱。“哼，一点证据都没有，整个现场连半滴血都没有，那家伙很小心，应该很熟悉我们办案的方式……搞不好就是局里的人呢。”

“哦？老刑警的直觉吗？”银时一向是个冷酷地按照理性行事的家伙，可他却发现自己很欣赏土方身上那种近乎于野兽的直觉。

土方把杯子砸在茶几上愤愤地说，“那家伙就他娘的是个疯子，把无冤无仇的小姑娘弄成那副样子，尸体也都布置在没有监控的废弃厂房里，现场一根毛都他妈没有，我们就只有一个含糊不清的侧写，真他奶奶的像跟影子打拳击。”

“也许我该去趟你们局里呢。”

“哈？你去做什么？”

“当你凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视着你，就让我这头野兽来找找同类的踪迹吧。”银时赤红色的双眸闪烁着危险是光芒，土方甚至产生了被捕猎的错觉。

“那么条件是？”

“让我刮掉你脖子以下的所有毛，并且给我当翻模的模型。”

“切，心灵和卷毛一样扭曲的卷毛死变态，”土方狠狠地剜了银时一眼，“明天我休息，后天跟我去局里。”

“那么明天见，我可爱的小多串。”回应他的是土方低声的咒骂和用力把门甩上的声音。


	8. Chapter 8

银时拈着一支娇艳欲滴的蔷薇细细嗅着，而被仔细去掉刺的花茎则插在土方尿道里，“阿银我心里的猛虎可是想要把小多串你吃掉呢。” 银时脸上的笑容堪称宠溺，手却在残忍地捏住花茎不断抽插。土方噙满生理性泪水的钴蓝色双眼狠狠地瞪着银时，晶莹的泪水折射着光线，给那双美丽的眸子更添几分色彩，不禁让银时想起了蓝闪蝶的翅膀。

若是平时，鬼副长的瞪视能轻松吓倒一个排的人，可现在，凶狠的黑豹被拔掉了爪牙，变成了无助的幼猫。副长大人的双臂都裹在厚厚一层石膏绷带里，嘴里还塞着一只被做成蔷薇花的口球，所有怒骂声都变成了可爱的悲鸣。银时轻轻抽动土方后穴中已经完全硬化的硅胶，带着微笑欣赏起副长大人眼中那抹绚烂的蓝色慢慢染上情欲色彩。

“看啊，多串，这就是你小穴里的形状呢！”银时抽出土方肉穴里的硅胶，用带着体温和黏液的硅胶在土方脸上涂抹着。土方皱着鼻子恶狠狠地瞪着银时，可这幅嫌恶的表情却激起了银时的性欲。“这可是你自找的！”，银时丢下了硅胶，双手掐着土方的腰，粗黑狰狞的肉棒一口气捅进了那个因为空虚而瑟缩着的小穴。火热的软肉第一时间缠上肉棒吮吸起来，舒爽的感觉让两人不禁同时长叹一声。

“多串最喜欢粗暴的性爱了，对吧？” 回应他的是土方不屑的轻哼，和突然收紧的肉穴。肠肉不断有节奏地挤压着肉棒，穴口也在不断缩紧，银时眼前仿佛有礼花炸开，他又感觉自己就像一块被丢进水里的钠一样，不断反应，燃烧着。又来了，银时想，两个人每次上床都在较劲，谁也不服输，卯足了劲非得让对方先射出来，这次也不例外。

眼看占据了主动权的土方一脸享受地开始摆腰，蹭到舒服的地方还会呻吟出声，简直就是挑衅。银时瞬间失去了理智，双手钳住土方的细腰，胯下大开大合地挺动起来，长近一尺的肉棒深深顶进土方的肉穴里，几乎连卵蛋都要一起进去。粗暴的侵犯带来了疾风骤雨般的快感，那几乎要撑烂肉穴的可怕饱胀感和前端精液回流的痛楚全都变成了可怕的快感，土方几乎要溺死在这场快感的暴风雨之中。而口中的蔷薇花口球令他连咬紧牙关都做不到，只能任凭自己失控地浪叫出声。土方像溺水的人抓住眼前的浮木一样，颤抖着用双腿环住银时的腰，小穴也紧紧吸住肉棒。

感受到土方蜜穴里临近高潮的痉挛般的紧绞，银时拔掉了他尿道里的蔷薇花，抓着小土方撸动起来，土方的肉穴也随着撸动的节奏不断缩紧。银时低吼一声，猛然发力，狰狞的小银时便破开层层堆叠吸吮着的软肉，捅进了最深处，将微凉的精液送进了火热的肠肉，与此同时，白浊也溅上了土方白皙的胸膛。

“阿银我可不是你自慰的按摩棒。”


	9. Chapter 9

银时从未对一个年轻可爱的女孩子产生如此强烈的杀意，直到他见到松平栗子。这个有着和她名字一样栗色短发的女孩，连笑容也是甜甜的。当银时听到那栗子般甜蜜的声音热切地称呼土方为“十四哥”而不是副长时，他心里那头名为嫉妒的丑恶野兽睁开了双眼。想要独占土方的想法充斥着银时的脑海，不知不觉中他已经不满足于目前的炮友关系了。

正当银时胡思乱想的时候，土方突然挡在了他身前，与此同时，一个虚情假意屈尊纡贵的声音响了起来。

“这不是我们大名鼎鼎的鬼副长大人嘛？鄙人佐佐木，久仰，久仰。” 来人有着一张长长的马脸，亚麻色的短发服帖地梳在脑后，金边单片眼镜后是无情的锐利眼神，身穿的警察制服一尘不染，手上还戴着一双洁白的手套，连风纪扣也紧扣着。

“哼，能够被您这位举剑则为二天，举笔则为天神，的“三天之怪物”夸奖，还真是荣幸啊。”土方微低着头，抬眼瞪视着佐佐木，钴蓝的双眼闪着寒光，那神态宛如一只准备出击的黑豹。

佐佐木瞥了土方身后的银时一眼，“罪人没资格审判罪人，人类也没资格审判人类。”佐佐木顿了顿，“只有精英才能决定道德，制定法律。” 佐佐木的语气满溢着优越感，他看着银时和土方，眼中流出一丝蔑视。

土方敏锐地捕捉到佐佐木蔑视的眼神，便不再压抑眼中的敌意，“哼，我不懂您的大道理，只不过在做该做的事罢了。” 他把“该做的事”咬得很重。土方一向厌恶眼前这位所谓的“精英”和他们那副高傲的态度，这些鼻孔朝天的大少爷们似乎认为自己和人民是不同的物种。法律神圣不可侵犯对他们来说不过是笑话。不知道多少脑满肠肥，满手血污的资本家因为“程序正义”而脱罪，而又有无数无辜的人因为他们美其名曰“维护秩序”草草结案而身陷囹圄。而土方这样为“无价值者”们贯彻正义的警察，一向是他们嘲弄的对象。

“那么，鄙人就静候副长大人的佳音了。”佐佐木假笑着离开了，推门而出之前还不忘回头玩味地看了一眼银时。可银时却对佐佐木视若无睹，满心都是土方的影子，土方那副凤眼怒瞪，咬牙切齿的样子让他觉得性感极了。

土方大步走在走廊里，制服外套的下摆在他身后飘动。看着副长那张阴得似乎能滴下水来的俊脸，警员们一个个噤若寒蝉，唯恐触了副长的霉头。偌大的警局里，只有银时一个人带着玩世不恭的笑容，双手插兜跟在土方身后，一双赤眸描摹着土方飞扬衣摆下时隐时现的劲瘦腰线。

法医办公室里，只有一位面无表情的女法医坐在办公桌后看书，听到开门声，她抬头看了土方一眼，便低头继续看书，书的封面上写着“酒神的智慧”。

土方环顾四周，不见总悟的影子，低声咒骂道，“臭小子，又死哪去了？” 他从昨天就通知总悟今天上午十点在办公室等他，可眼看都快十点半了，办公室里却连根总悟的毛都没有。

“喂，纱织，总悟又跑到哪里去偷懒了？”土方有些不耐烦地问道。

叫做纱织的女法医头也不抬地答道，她的声音毫无起伏，简直像个机器人，“总悟的话，不知道，不过“小美人鱼”在解剖室。” 

“谢了。”土方向纱织点点头，随后示意银时跟他走。

解剖室里惨白的灯光照在两张不锈钢解剖床上，两张床都被血迹斑驳的白布盖着，隐约露出人形来。看着土方迟迟不揭开白布，面色还有些发青，银时坏笑着问道，“副长大人难道害怕吗？”

“谁……谁会怕啊！死人老子都看腻了好吧！”土方咆哮着大步向前，伸手便要揭开白布。然而异变突生，那白布下的人形突然起身，吓得土方一个踉跄跌进了银时怀里。惊恐万分的土方定睛一看，才发现“诈尸”的正是总悟。

“臭小子！跑到这里偷懒就算了，还装神弄鬼！”土方凤眼怒瞪，好像能喷出火来似的，编贝似的牙齿被盛怒的他咬得咯吱作响。

“哼，怕鬼的土方先生才没资格说我。”总悟依旧是那副满不在乎的语气，他看着完全没被吓到的银时，挑起了一条眉毛。

总悟看了看银时，开口道，“破案都要帮忙的土方先生真是废物啊，不如让我来当副长。”总悟无视咆哮的土方，掀开了另一张床上的白布，“小美人鱼，归你们了。” 总悟竖起大拇指，对银土二人调皮地使了个眼色，便迤然离去。

待到总悟的脚步声消失在走廊里，土方才低声问道，“你……你不怕吗？”

“啊？我做不到的。精神变态没能力害怕的。”银时盯着尸体头也不抬地答道，尸块里一滴血也没有，几乎和混在其中的假肢一模一样，那条有着闪耀鳞片的尾巴也极为逼真。可被小美人鱼夺去注意力的银时却没发现，土方看他的眼神突然流露了几分怜悯。

“小美人鱼，果真不错。”银时脸上那陶醉的微笑和红眸里兴奋的笑意却让土方觉得一股寒意从脚后跟直窜到后颈，他……看我的时候也是这样吗？正在胡思乱想的土方却突然被银时扯进怀里，银时大提琴般低沉的嗓音带着热气在土方耳边响起“宝贝，我想去厕所。”


	10. Chapter 10

土方刚把银时领进厕所，就被银时拉进隔间摁在墙上。他不等土方张口反对就霸道地捏着土方的下巴吻了上去，土方警示性的怒瞪却使他更加兴奋，那半硬的，在土方小腹上蹭着的下体也更硬了。饱尝情欲的身体慢慢被唤醒，土方的反抗也越来越弱，连凶恶的眼神也慢慢染上情欲色彩。

一吻终了，被勾起欲火的土方垂眼低声说道，“别……别在这……回我办公室吧。” 一想到可以玷污副长大人的办公室，银时更是兴奋不已，连忙点头同意。两人整了整衣物，遮掩住半勃的下身，便往副长办公室去了。

刚一走进土方的办公室，银时便有了上当受骗的感觉。原来这副长办公室是坐落在办公区尽头的一个大扇形房间，而这扇形的弧边几乎全是玻璃，除了一堵墙用来装门的短墙。站在里面可以把办公区一览无遗，若是谁敢偷懒都能被副长轻松抓到。银时怒瞪着正在锁门的土方和那堵玻璃墙，心想着就算被全局人看光也要干死土方。

看着愤怒的银时，土方心下了然，他摁下了一个开关，笑着对银时说道“这是隔音的单向玻璃。”  
银时的怒气瞬间烟消云散，“啧啧，高傲的副长大人在自己办公室里当着全体警员的面被人侵犯，真不错。”

土方趴在镜面上，透过玻璃他可以清晰地看见朝夕相处的部下们正在辛勤工作，偶而还有一两个警员带着好奇的神情对着他的办公室张望。土方上身还穿着整齐的警服，下半身却一丝不挂，银时正卖力地舔弄着他湿软的肉穴，两只带着薄茧的蹂躏着挺翘的臀肉，留下一道道红痕。强烈的背德感加强了快感，土方呻吟着，不住地塌腰翘臀，直把穴肉往银时嘴里送。艳红的肉穴被舔得水光滟潋，穴口饥渴地收缩着，不断向银时发出邀请。冰冷的润滑剂被挤进肠道里，激得土方闷哼一声。银时骨节分明的手指蘸着润滑剂开拓起土方的肉穴，时不时还擦过前列腺，惹得土方颤身呻吟起来。

银时扶着土方的腰，坚定而又温柔地破开层层叠叠的穴肉精准地反复碾压着前列腺，剧烈的快感使土方不禁失声浪叫起来，下面的小嘴跟着抽插的节奏不断吮吸着银时的肉棒。平日里银时总是喜欢玩弄土方的乳尖，时而含进嘴里吮吸，时而用带着薄茧的指尖轻揉，时而又掐又咬，总是把那小小的乳首玩得又红又肿，可今天土方的上半身却被困在了笔挺的制服里。得不到抚慰的土方只能扭动身子，把早已硬如石子的乳尖往衣服上蹭。

银时发现了土方的小动作，却不阻止，“原来副长大人是个喜欢被玩乳头的骚货。”银时带着残酷的微笑，隔着衣服狠狠掐上土方敏感的乳尖。对土方这副敏感而嗜虐的身子来说，简直是久旱逢甘霖，被这么一掐，土方浑身一颤，前端竟喷出白浊来。乳白的精液在玻璃墙上缓缓滑落，一如土方嘴角垂下的银丝。

银时享受着蜜穴高潮时的紧绞，嘴里却不忘调戏土方，“被玩乳头就射了哦，副长大人！”

被快感冲昏头脑的土方挺胸往银时手上蹭着，嘴里还含混不清地呻吟着，“快点……嗯啊，用力啊！啊……你没吃饭啊！”

银时感到自己男性的尊严受到了挑战，炽热的巨物带着他的怒火，疾风骤雨般地在肉穴里进出，把土方挑衅的话全部顶成了破碎的浪叫，钴蓝色的凤眼里也蓄满了生理性泪水。强烈的快感如决堤的洪水般冲刷在土方的大脑，带走了他最后一点理智。

土方眼里的泪光激起了银时的施虐欲，他把土方整个摁在玻璃上，低沉性感的嗓音带着热气钻进土方耳朵里，“让你的部下们好好看看，这位自视甚高的副长大人是怎么在自己办公室里被人侵犯的。”

失去理智的土方已然忘记自己办公室的玻璃是单向的，他那失神的泪眼朦胧地着墙对面的部下们，“啊……被看到了……”，强烈的羞耻感加剧了快感，贪婪的肉穴大口地吞吐着肉棒，想要榨出渴求已久的白浊来填饱穴内的空虚，火热的软肉吸得银时眼前白光连闪。银时咬牙掐住土方劲瘦的腰，狰狞的肉棒破开层层叠叠的肠肉，整根拔出，又整根没入，每次都狠狠地碾过前列腺。银时低吼一声，肉棒猛地撞进肉穴深处，微凉的精液打在土方肠壁上，激得他前端也如失禁般流出精液来。

银时掏出一个软胶肛塞，堵上了土方流着淫液的肉穴。“不许拿出来，回家我要检查。”银时给土方套上裤子，拍了拍挺翘的臀，惹得土方又是一阵颤抖。他在因新承雨露而满面春色的副长大人光洁的额头上留下轻轻一吻，便推门走出了副长办公室。


End file.
